The closest in technical substance prototype is a computer-implemented method, comprising: using a user device receiving sensory data for a physical object located in close proximity to a user, said data generated by sensors associated with a user device; recognizing the object; generating a virtual object having a predetermined relationship with a physical object in response to the object recognition; and transmitting the virtual object to the display associated with the user device for presentation to the user in accordance with the aforementioned predetermined relationship (see RU 2013154098 A, cl. G06F 15/16).
A known method can be used to create a virtual object related to a real physical object.
The disadvantage of the known method is lack of ability to create an augmented reality environment with respect to remote objects due to the use of the sensors to obtain data thereby only detecting effects on the sensor.
Another disadvantage of the known method is lack of ability to provide high reliability of recognition of the objects that are similar in their characteristics due to the lack of additional data about the object in addition to the data generated by the sensor.
Another drawback of the known solution is that it does not disclose details of the formation of a virtual object. From the indication that the virtual object is being transmitted to the display associated with the user device, it can be concluded that the virtual object is generated remotely, which means high requirements for communication with the remote generation means in terms of communication speed for transferring large amounts of data.
In addition, the use of the known method does not provide a capability to differentiate access to content depending on user's qualities, for example, according to professional or age criteria.